


Discovery

by Zalini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalini/pseuds/Zalini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron and Hermione finally discover themselves on their journey for the horcruxes between leaving the Lovegoods and Malfoy Manor. A bit of suspense at the start and 	lots of fluff in the end of course. My first fanfic. Hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Move

Discovery

Chapter 1 - Move

It was time to pack up and move...again. And she hated it.

She hated leaving behind the little semblance of normalcy they had created over the past few days. She hated putting away and putting back, cleaning away any sign of them having been here. But they had all agreed.

Ever since their near fatal visit and escape from the Lovegood's, they had agreed to be even more vigilante and to keep on the move, hopefully forever away from the Deatheaters who had showed up there. They moved along the rain drenched coast but far enough inland to offer them sufficient cover yet near the small coastal towns that would provide what little food needed to keep them going.

Hermione sighed deeply... it was going to be even harder to leave this place as it was one of their better camp sites since their journey began. They were situated on top of a gentle hillside under an old tree which had spread its branches over the years and offered much needed protection against the wind and the ever persistent rain which seemed to fall almost on a daily basis over the past weeks. On a clear day, which was very infrequent, they could make out the sea and the little seaside town. A small river flowed not far from their camp below their hill winding its way down the hillside over the landscape and cutting the little town in half before reaching the dark sea.

Yes, she hated moving, but the truth was that it was ever so much easier since he was back...since Ron had returned...out of nowhere...back to them...back to her. Actually everything was easier for her these days since he was back. Moving camp when he was gone was agony for her those weeks. Every time they packed up, it felt like she was moving further away from him...from wherever he was. The more they moved she felt her hopes of ever seeing him again get smaller and smaller until she no longer had any. 

Even though she treated him with the coldness and disdain that he deserved for the first few weeks, he seemed to be genuinely sorry for his absence and since returning he was ever so thoughtful and nice to her especially. He was certainly the most cheerful and enthusiastic of the three to continue on their hunt for the Horcruxes, especially since Harry still continued his obsession with the Deathly Hallows despite Hermione's and Ron's efforts to keep them on course.

While she never looked directly at him and barely spoke to him those few weeks, the truth was she continuously watched him like a hawk out of her peripheral vision. She never wanted to feel that fear and loneliness again and she subconsciously keep him near to her, never letting him wander to far without her knowing and always checking that he was around her and not...gone again.

This war could throw anything at her and she would be prepared both mentally and physically but with him she never knew exactly where to settle or how to prepare. She suddenly realised that in fact she had been fighting two separate wars since she was eleven years old. One with Harry, against known enemies with a clear objective in mind but with no idea of the outcome, and one with her feelings for Ron. She had already lost the battle with her heart since fourth year but the war with him still continued on a daily basis and like the real war she had no idea of the final outcome.

It was now unfortunate that this "war" between them was now overlapping and somewhat obstructing her absolute concentration and commitment to Harry and she suspected that it had played a major part in Ron's short absence from them. His time away from her and now his return made havoc of her feelings and she was determined to find a way to separate the two or look for some co-existence that was acceptable to her in order to continue with their quest. She should be able to do this, to find a solution...after all...everyone said that she was the smartest witch of her age, but she had failed to solve this ever present problem and it infuriated her. 

Despite her best resolve to remain mad at him, his constant offers and insistence in helping her wash the wares and to even try to cook, taking her watch on numerous times for her to catch up on sleep, his offers of his blanket to keep her warm on colder nights and generally his whole demeanour towards her made her soften towards him as she knew she would. She could never be angry at him for long, not even when he had hurt her so much. She had already forgiven him because without him in her life she was simply a complete mess. Her love for him would always come first and there was nothing she could do to change that. She would stand by Harry to the end but was now sure that she couldn't do it without Ron by her side. 

She felt him now, coming up slowly behind her and waited.

"Do you need help with anything?" he asked softly, with that new caring tone reserved for her lately.

"I can help you with the protection charms but you know I'm rubbish at it and probly only muck it up" he laughed. She felt better already.

"It's ok Ron," turning around to give him a small smile to let him know his offer was appreciated. "Go and help Harry with the tent before it gets too dark and this rain starts again, will you?" she said in her nicest voice. 

"No problem boss'" he said with a slight smirk, looking at her for a fleeting moment before turning to help Harry. She watched his lanky frame stroll away and felt like something which had been askew between them for awhile suddenly click a little back into place and she smiled behind his back.

It was getting dark by the time they were ready but with a brief look back they disapparated away from the camp site on the hill with the shady tree. They landed heavily on a bushy hillside and it was raining.

She really hated to move she thought to herself.

xxx

"I'll go take a quick look around first before we set up the tent." said Harry. He moved away from them before Ron and Hermione had recovered fully from their landing.

"Does it ever stop raining in this bloody country!" remarked Ron, before realizing that he still held Hermione's hand, and quickly let go a bit reluctantly. Hermione pulled her small beaded bag from her sock and looked around for some shelter from the rain which had started to fall even harder.

"Oh this is going to be horrible!" she wailed. "I hate it when we have to set up in this weather and I hate it when we don't know where we are and where......." Her sentence was interrupted by a loud cry and the sound of curses flying behind them lighting up the night.

xxx

Ron broke out of his stunned silence a moment after realizing what was happening and quickly grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her forward with him.

"Come on! We have to get to Harry and get out of here fast!" dragging her along in the direction where they had last seen him. The shouts behind them were now becoming louder and it seemed that whoever they had come upon were about to be close enough to see them. Looking around desperately through the falling rain they finally spotted Harry...or someone who hopefully was Harry, running towards them through the short bushy trees surrounding them. "That's him! I'm sure!" shouted Hermione as they thrashed quickly forward through the muddy ground towards him.

"Harry!.......Harry!" Hermione screamed over the rain. He was just ahead and almost within reaching distance. "Grab my hand!" she screamed again, with her arm stretched in front of her. They were almost upon him when Harry gave a yelp and suddenly seemed to vanished right in front of them!

"What the bleeding hell!......." Ron managed to get the words out of his mouth before he felt the ground below him give way and he was suddenly falling into the blackness below.

xxx


	2. Fall & Return

Chapter 2 - Fall and Return

"What the bleeding hell!......." Ron managed to get the words out of his mouth before he felt the ground below him give way and he was suddenly falling into the blackness below.

He swore loudly as he felt Hermione's hand slip out of his own and before he could register a cry something hard slammed into his ribcage almost knocking all of the air from his chest. Then something sharp and thin tore into his right thigh and he swore again before he realized that he was sliding on his backside down a muddy slope covered in rocks, tree branches and assorted protrusions which he seemed to frequently connect with in his rapid uncontrolled descent.

He landed with a thud face down into a muddy puddle which thankfully, while being totally disgusting, was as soft a landing he could have hoped for. He still felt his wand gripped in his hand and instantly felt relieved.

Sitting up slowly and groaning softly, he tried to clear his head.

Hermione! 

Ron looked around frantically in the dark until he made out a small shape not far from him but laying still and silent. His heart seemed to almost stop completely.

"God no! no!" he choked out, jumping forward towards the lifeless figure, ignoring the pain in his leg and his body before skidding to his knees in front of her and lifting her head onto his lap.

"Hermione!.... Hermione!...please...Get up!...please!" he shook her shoulders slightly and wiped away her muddy hair from her face. "Come on luv!..you're ok....Hermione!" he cried again as loud as he dared.

After what seemed like an eternity to him, he felt her stir in his arms and her eyes slowly opened. She looked straight into him before shaking her head and groaned. His heart returned to his chest as he let out a loud sigh of relief.

"Ron?..." softly at first then "Ron!.." a bit stronger as her head cleared and her brown eyes lit up, warming his insides and bringing a grin to his face.

Releasing a deep sign, he quickly replied. "Yeah same old Ron here....you have to be quiet...sorry...are you ok?" with his voice steadier than he thought possible having just experienced one of the most frightful moments in his life with her on his lap. He wondered if this girl was even remotely aware how her well being was so closely intertwined with his on a constant basis.

Hermione slowly sat up from him and seemed to automatically check herself for injuries, gently stretching her arms and legs in the exercise. She found her wand next to her.

"A bit sore but I'm fine surprisingly....that was some fall " she finally decided looking at him again. "Ron!..You're bleeding!" pointing to his head. She suddenly seemed to awaken fully with her eyes growing larger as she spoke. "Are you alright? Where's Harry?" Who were those people chasing after us? Are they still around?..did you just call me lu...are you ok?" She started to get up from the ground when Ron put a hand on her shoulder and gently stopped her.

"Whoa!....Hold on a bit..and keep it down. I haven't seen any sign of...whoever it was yet. It appears that this weather is working for us at the moment. I'm fine..I think. Just some busted ribs and a gash on my leg and Harry can't be far ahead." trying to answer her questions as much as possible.

As if on cue, they heard a loud groan in the darkness up ahead that sounded a lot like Harry, but a Harry in a lot of pain. 

"Can you move?" Ron enquired as he put his arms around Hermione and helped her up slowly. She felt so small and light to him and even though he was quite aware of her strength and abilities, his first instinct was to hold her close and to try and keep her safe. It was becoming quite a habit now these past weeks...actually these past few years... and he was not too sure if she appreciated his efforts or was annoyed by him making her feel less than capable. Right now he did not care either way.

As Hermione nodded her ability to walk, he thought of something. "Don't light your wand yet. We don't want to give away our position" he quipped as Hermione nodded again.

They soon stumbled upon Harry sitting up and holding his left foot which seemed to be laying at an odd angle. He did indeed look in a lot of pain even with all the mud and grime running down his face from the rain. Hermione gasped loudly and immediately stooped beside him with alarm on her face and started to examine him even before a word was spoken.

"I know!..I know! It's broken and it hurts like shit! Can you fix it Hermione?" Harry spoke in a hurry as usual. "Quickly! so that we can get out of here before they locate us. Lucky us! We stumbled upon a major Death Eater Camp with assorted snatchers thrown it for good measure. We do not want to be anywhere around here any longer than necessary and definitely not after daylight! Thank god for this weather!"

"We're both ok thanks for asking" Ron said a bit sarcastically with a grin. "Don't worry mate. Who better than the brightest witch of our time to patch you up and get us to safety in a jiffy." He was about to continue his light jesting when he heard the object of his conversation give a huge sob and a moan. They both turned to see a distraught Hermione biting her bottom lip.

"What?" they both asked at the same time.

"I dropped it!....I...I had it in my hand..and something hit me...and I dropped it!...I'm sorry!" she blurted out after a few seconds looking at them with sudden tears in her eyes. "My bag...the beaded bag! with all our stuff in it!....oh what do we do now?" Hermione practically sobbed out. All thoughts of Harrys' disposition now flung out of their heads.

Well we're fucked now for sure. .....Wait hold on! .....She's a witch for Merlins' sake! 

As the thought crossed Ron's mind, he heard a determined gasp and turned to see Hermione pull out her wand.

"Accio beaded bag" she clearly muttered softly and waited. Nothing appeared! "Accio beaded bag" she tried again...and again. Still nothing appeared as expected. She slumped down on her knees, her hair plastered against her cheeks and she looked small and defeated. 

"I can't....It's probably caught under some rocks, or on a branch or worse..... someone may have found it." She surprisingly looked at him with a hopeful look and he realised that she needed him in a way that was totally foreign to him before now.

"Ron, we need to make a decision fast"

Ron's mind was now spinning around inside his head fast enough to make him giddy. He had no doubt that Hermione could fix Harry's foot and whatever injuries he had, so that they could apparate out to safety. But without her bag, without their tent, their supplies, their research notes, their books, their clothes...well it would be impossible to survive on the outside and continue on with their mission. They would have to return to the Burrow and put all their families in more danger and worse still, they would have to basically start over wasting valuable time which they knew was limited in the first place.

The rain suddenly stopped around them as if someone had turned off a tap above them. Ron instantly made his decision dropping to the ground so that all three were now close together. 

"Hermione, how far down did you drop the bag?" he asked

"Er..what!...how far what....I don't understand Ron" she genuinely looked lost.

"How far down the slope did you drop the bag when you were falling? at the top? near the end? I need to know."

"I...I think about half way down it felt but I can't be sure. It happened so fast...why are you..." she now started to take on a panicked look on her small face.

Harry suddenly raised up from his position on the ground still with a pained expression on his face.

"Ron, you can't be thinking of going back up that slope now to find it are you? Did you bang your head on a rock coming down or something. You will never be able to climb up there with all that mud and water. Plus you are in no condition to even attempt it looking at your leg there and the way you are holding your gut! We are not abandoning this mission! We can try in daylight tomorrow. We just have to be careful!" Harry winced in pain after saying his piece and flopped down again on the ground looking winded.

Ron ignored him and continued on but deliberately avoided looking at Hermione.

"Look you said yourself it would be even more dangerous if we came back here in the daylight so listen up! Hermione you get on with fixing up Harry so that both of you can apparate out of here as soon as you can. Go back to our last campsite where I can find you. I will try to climb back up the slope until either I find the bag or it gets too light or some unfriendly person up there finds me and then I will apparate back to you. At least this way we give ourselves a better chance." 

He tried to stand up but suddenly felt two small hands grab his right wrist like steel clamps.  
"Noo! You are not leaving m....us again.....you can't Ron!...please!" Hermione looked at him with something resembling fear and desperation in her eyes. Ron certainly did not expect such a sharp reaction out of Hermione and he was initially a little confused until his slow to react brain seemed to figure something out. 

He knelt in front of her and part of his body reacted automatically to what his brain has just realised. He lifted his free hand to her face and gently pushed away some strands of wet hair away from her eyes so that she could see him clearly.

"It's ok Hermione. I'll be back I promise. I'm not leaving you...and Harry. It's not like....you know.....before." He tried to sound confident in his promise, trying to make her feel better about the whole plan and better about him in particular, even though he was not too sure of her personal feelings in the latter regard. He hated making reference to his past.....call it.....mistake... for want of a harsher word but he needed to make the distinction. 

"I know where you will be and I promise that as soon as there is any sign of danger or I can't continue, I will apparate my sorry arse back to y.......your campsite....I promise." He felt her hands immediately relax around his wrist bringing back some life to his blood deprived fingers but they still remained around him, tiny and soft.

Hermione seemed to catch herself and her face tried to change back into the no nonsense, back to the mission, impersonal expression he knew so well. She almost pulled it off but he could see the smallest semblance of her fear remain in her stare.

"I'm sorry. I know. I guess we all are a bit jumpy. Please... just be careful and make sure you keep your promise. We....need you Ron so remember that...hurry back" she said looking straight at him and again tightening her grip briefly before letting him go.

"Right. Let's get on with this." Ron stood up, suddenly feeing a lot colder and less assured without her hands on him. He spared a quick glance and a nod with Harry who had remained quiet since his say on the matter before turning to Hermione again. "Take care of him, you know how he can be a git when he has nothing to do." giving her a smile before turning away and setting out into the darkness.

xxx

Hermione stared at Ron's back through her tear filled haze until he disappeared. No matter what he had just tried to tell her, it felt a bit of the same. Her heart jolted from her chest and she felt a loss that twisted inside her. Why could she not control this....thing that always seemed to completely immobilize her.

"Hermione....Hermione! We have to hurry a bit you think?" she heard Harry call from her side and jumped out of her gloom to look at him a little guilty. She pulled out her wand and cleared her mind.

"Sorry Harry. Let's get you fixed up." she said and immediately began to cast the healing charms on his leg that she knew. Besides the leg Harry seemed to be in good shape and soon she held on to his hand and nodded before looking back at where Ron had walked out of sight. 

Harry looked knowingly at her. "He'll be fine Hermione. Don't worry. Ready then? back to our camp it is."

With a pop, they disappeared from the muddy hillside.

xxx

Ron soon arrived at the same muddy puddle that he had previously landed face down in and marvelled at how time could slow to a crawl when faced with real danger and fear for the ones that you love. It felt like hours since he was choking in the puddle at his feet but knew that only a short time had actually passed and now it felt he was going in reverse back up this slope in front of him. He drew in his breath and looked up, lighting his wand with enough strength to just shine about ten feet in front. 

"Who made this effing plan in the first effing place? Remind me to jinx the absolute nutter that came up with this ridiculous idea! Climbing up a muddy slippery slope in the dark to look for a small teeny bag with death eaters all around! Like looking for a needle in a haystack...on fire! How the hell did Hermione allow this? She must have a head injury that I really need to check up on!"

He started up from roughly where he had found Hermione lying next to him and after a few tentative tries going up and a few crashes back down the slope, he slowly developed a crude system that seemed to work. He would pull himself up a few feet with his hands holding on to tree stumps or rocks or anything that would give him a good grip, wand held in his mouth. He would use his good leg for leverage and to find a place to pause. He would then take his wand and look around for the bag before repeating the movement up. He knew that the bag had to be either caught or tangled under a pile of rocks or on tree scrubs or branches so he limited his search to those areas and ignored everywhere else. Every so often he would try the accio spell to see if he could hear any movement.

After what felt like an eternity, Ron's arms began to feel like a pair of dead tree stumps...with bloodied fingers sticking out at the ends. He seemed to have no feeling in his injured leg and his torso screamed every time he moved. He spent more and more time resting with his whole body flat against the muddy slope and still no success in locating that bloody bag. Worst off, Ron had only managed to ascend a third of the way up and he knew that soon he would have to abandon his search or he would be in no condition to apparate safely.

His thoughts of giving up were interrupted by the sound of raised voices below him and he immediately shut off his light and remained frozen where he was...not too difficult to achieve considering he could hardly move anyway. Taking a deep breath, he was about to turn and apparate out when his eye was caught by a tiny reflection just to his right and with a sudden rush realised it was coming from the god damn bag, just out of his reach about six feet away tangled around a short branch sticking out of a large old tree trunk which had fallen over a long time ago it seemed. 

Luck favours the stupid I guess.

He actually paused to consider their good fortune in missing this log on their way down as it would have done considerably more damage than a muddy puddle. 

The voices were louder and now he saw that light was being shone up the slope in sweeping arcs looking for signs of.....stupid gits like him hanging on like a bleeding frog splayed open and flat on his stomach! 

He gauged the distance to the bag and cursed that it was on his injured leg side offering not much push off which he needed. His left leg was pretty settled on a solid piece of rock so he would have to try and spring off from his left leg and hope to reach the bag before apparating. Piece of cake!

He waited until the light swung away from him, took a deep breath and lowered himself a little before pushing off with his left leg aiming for the bag. 

Falling a bit short, he managed to wildly grab onto the bag before his body loudly crashed against the fallen log dislodging it in the process and causing him and the log to continue tumbling down the slope towards the new shouts below. He kept tugging until he felt the bag break free and he griped it firmly in his bloody hands.

Just as he heard the log next to him disintegrated under a spell cast from below, Ron closed his eyes and apparated while falling upside down.   
xxx


	3. Recover

Chapter 3 - Recover  
Just as he heard the log next to him disintegrated under a spell cast from below, Ron closed his eyes and apparated while falling upside down.

The quiet night on the hilltop was interrupted by the sound of a crack and the appearance of two people with wands held in front already scanning the surroundings.  


Harry and Hermione made the usual checks around their old campsite before satisfying themselves that the place was undisturbed since leaving a few hours ago. A few hours ago. Hermione could not believe it was not so long ago that she was standing right here in this spot smiling behind Ron's back and feeling some sort of peace with her feelings.  


Since they could not put up the protection charms until Ron returned, they could do nothing but sit and lean against the old shady tree...and wait. If the importance of her bag was not clear before, they both silently realised how dependant they were on that tiny pouch now lost somewhere on a muddy hillside. Hermione quickly returned her thoughts to the one person who could also be lost to her after this night and shuddered in the cold air.

Quickly casting a warming spell around them, she settled closer to Harry staring straight ahead nervously listening for the sound she needed to hear. The sound of him returning again.

She finally broke the long silence between them

"I'm sorry Harry." she said softly still staring into nothing like she hadn't really meant for it to come out. Her voice broke him out of his own deep thoughts.

"It's nobody's fault Hermione. We could not have know about that camp there...and it's certainly nobody's fault as to all that happened after." Harry deliberately did not mention anything about her bag as it was obvious to him that she felt responsible for their present predicament.

"I wasn't referring to me dropping the bag Harry." she said quickly and now Harry turned his head to look at her somewhat surprised before she continued.

"I... just wanted to let you know that...that...whatever is going on between Ron and me or what has happened with us in the past...you know...it will never affect our loyalty to you and to this war... ever Harry. I know this...whatever this thing is between the two of us...Ron and me...has come in the way recently...with you in the middle sometimes but no matter how complicated it gets, we will always be there for you...you know that don't you? I just don't want you to think our focus has changed in the least." Hermione finally glanced at him with a small pleading look on her face. Harry immediately replied.

"Hermione you don't have to apologize for that. You two have been at each other for forever as far as I can recall and we're still together as a team here aren't we? And you know that episode...with Ron... going....well it was just You Know Who using our insecurities against us. It wasn't anyone's fault. You know Ron seems a lot better since being back you have to admit. Hey if you guys stopped fighting completely I might suffer from withdrawal symptoms and suffer a breakdown." he ended with a laugh. 

"Ha ha Harry. Very funny." Hermione chuckled out loud. "and you're right by the way. He has been ...different since coming back, you know, a lot more sure of himself and less of a git overall. Plus he has been really sweet to me even though I was horribly hard on him." she smiled and felt her cheeks flush suddenly. "I just never know what to make of him sometimes Harry. He confuses me and takes me out of my comfort zone.....a lot. That's why I need to figure this out soon so that I can keep my mind focused on the task at hand." Hermione paused in her drabble and looked around her. "And where is that stubborn git by the way. Shouldn't he be here by now?" she suddenly ended a bit nervously.  
Harry had to suppress a laugh as his understanding of Hermione's last few works became a bit clearer.

"Don't worry so much Hermione. You two will figure it out soon I'm sure. I'm just glad he's back and that we are together. He'll be back soon I'm also sure. Trust me, nothing would make him stay away again." he said confidently trying to reassure her with his tone.

"Yeah, I know. I just want him back...bag or no bag." she said still looking around with her eyes. "You should get some sleep Harry and rest that leg. Thanks for listening. I'll be up. There is no way I could sleep now anyway I know."

Harry seemed happy to lean his head against the rough tree trunk and close his eyes. A light snore soon followed disturbing the quiet night again.  
xxx

He jumped out of his sleep when he felt a hard knock against his arm. "Get up Harry. Hurry! He's here!" he heard Hermione shout. By the time he could get to his feet, she was halfway to the sprawling figure of Ron lying almost flat on the ground.

Her heart was beating wildly as she ran towards him and she knew it wasn't caused from the short run. He was breathing heavily and trying to raise himself on all fours when she reached him but it seemed that he was having difficulty even doing that.

"Ron! Ron!...I'm here." she cried as she stooped down and reached out for him. "I'm here...we're here. Are you ok? What took you so long?" Her hands were on his arms now as she tried to steady him from falling over. He looked up at her and tried to give her one of his lopsided grins but he only managed a sleepy grimace.

"Missed me didn't you? Think I went sightseeing?" he tried and gave up on a smile. "And look what I found on my travels." He turned slightly to face her and held out her bag which was still griped in his...bloody fingers.

Hermione barely registered the fact that he had retrieved her bag. He looked like death and she struggled to keep her head straight while she started to examined him in more detail. She gently took the bag from him as she felt the tears come to her eyes.

"Oh God Ron, what have you done to yourself?" she nearly sobbed out desperately trying to keep in control. "Just rest here and let me take a closer look at you ok." Just then Harry came upon them and flopped down next to her. 

"Ron, good to have you back mate. Bloody hell! You look like you were dragged face down through the forbidden forest!" he exclaimed. "Are you all right?"

"Well you would look like shit too if you had to play like a monkey and climb up a ruddy mountain with rocks to cushion your climb. As to the other question, well if my arms are still attached to my body then I'm fine because I can't feel a bloody thing in them. Actually I can hardly feel anything else either but I'm here in one piece aren't I? So I'm great!" he said, sounding pleased with himself. 

Hermione suddenly waded into their light banter with her controlling tone back in force.

"Harry, take the tent from the bag and go quickly and set it up. We can hear the full story later. Then come back and help me get him in." She then looked at Ron and seemed torn for a second. "Ron...please can you hold on a little longer while I set up the protection charms around? I won't be long."

"No problem. I'm not going anywhere. Take your time. I need to rest a bit anyway." he said as he closed his eyes and moved to lay down on the ground again. Hermione hesitated for a second looking at him and dying a bit inside before quickly moving around the campsite muttering the spells she had done countless times over the past months.

When she finally returned to him, he seemed half asleep. She knelt down next to him and his eyes fluttered open. "I'm sorry I got blood on your bag Hermione. It's a nice bag and I wouldn't want to ruin it." he said sleepily. She felt her tears return at the sound of his weary voice as she suddenly remembered another thing she loved about him . He was always so adorably sincere when he was tired. 

"Come on Ron, we have to get you inside so I can see about you. Can you stand? I'll help you." she said encouragingly as she tried to get him up. She looked up for Harry who came running to help.

They managed to half drag Ron into the tent and put him down on the nearest chair. He seemed to have revived a bit as his eyes remained open and clear. Hermione put it down to the new warmth which had settled in the tent. Harry hesitated slightly, looking at both of them before clearing his throat.

"Right, I'll leave you two to...clean up. If you need me for anything, just call me Hermione. I'll take the watch tonight as I'm the only one who managed to catch some sleep. You were great tonight Ron. Thanks for getting back the bag. I don't think we could survive without it really." he said the last part looking straight at Ron before quickly moving out of the tent. 

Ron and Hermione looked at one another for an awkward moment before Ron slumped down in the chair and gave her a small grin. "So, Healer Granger. What's the verdict you think? Will I live?" he said, trying to ease her troubled look. 

Hermione quickly moved in front of him and stooped to have a closer look. She frowned as she studied him.

"Stop joking Ron, this is serious. Oh I can't see anything with all the mud and...other stuff on you. I can barely make you out as it is! You will have to get yourself cleaned up in the shower before I can take a good look at your cuts and bruises" she said looking up at him with a worried expression.

She noticed that Ron also took on a slightly similar look before smiling again.  
Merlin. I wish he would stop doing that. Can't he see that I'm worried and he is just distracting me with that smile! 

"A shower! Good idea....except for one small thing." he said as he suddenly toed off his muddy shoes one by one and then pointed to them with his finger. "That's about all I can do at this stage I'm afraid. My arms don't work and I can hardly stand. You...you are going to have to help me get in there and try your best to clean me up Hermione."

Hermione's eyes suddenly grew wider and she immediately bit her lower lip. What was he saying?

"Er..Ron..maybe you should get Harry to..."

"No. please Hermione!" Ron quickly spurted out, looking at the tent flap. "I would really prefer you to do this...please" he pleaded. "Don't worry. Just get me in the bathroom and we'll take it from there ok?"

Hermione felt her confusion hit her as usual. Was he saying that he really wanted her to help and take care of him? or was it just that he did not want Harry to see him in such a vulnerable state? Why did she have to analyze this now when he said he needed her? She quickly made up her mind and grabbed her bag.

'OK come on. Hold on to me and we'll get you sorted" she said flatly, trying to sound as natural as possible bearing in mind all the possible scenarios to come that were now floating around in her head.

They managed to reach the door of the bathroom when Hermione summoned a flat stool from inside the tent, pushed him inside and dropped him heavily on it before letting her breath out from the exertion. The door swung shut behind them on its own with a light thud.

She immediately froze next to him. The tent bathroom was not intended for more than one person and consisted of a toilet and basin with a small enclosed shower all contained in an area just larger than a broom closet it seemed. It suddenly dawned on Hermione that she was really here alone with Ron with no chance of putting any distance between them. Before she had any chance of suffering a panic attack, it was Ron who made the first move.

She felt his hand rest weakly on her waist and she looked at his warm blue eyes expectantly.

"Relax Hermione. It's just me remember? It's all right you know...I don't mind. Just get me out of these rags and do what you have to do...Just know that I wouldn't want any other person than you in here right now." he said softly as he closed his eyes and leaned back against the basin. 

Where did this person come from? she marveled. Ron could barely stop himself from becoming a stuttering blushing idiot when he was anywhere as close to her as now but he had just managed to calm her and fill her with an easy warmth with his words and his touch. Was he really developing into the mature caring Ron that went along with his impetuous, funny, loyal and intense side that she already knew and loved? 

She suddenly felt a surge of confidence and bravery that filled her up and she turned to him with a newfound comfort in his presence so close to her. Trying to be as delicate as possible she removed his jacket and pulled his jumper over his head when he flinched and gasped. She immediately stopped and rubbed her hands over his arm. 

"Just keep still Ron and let me try to take off your shirt." She slowly unbuttoned his shirt all the way down and gently pulled it off him feeling her face begin to flush. She had seen him shirtless a couple of times but never this close and in such a restricted setting. His pale freckled skin over his lean taut body made her dizzy at first but she held on to her courage. He had numerous cuts and scrapes over his arms, chest and stomach but she concentrated on his rib injury.

"Show me where it hurts Ron. Your ribs...Just point." rubbing his arms again as she spoke.

Although it looked like he could barely raise his arms Ron did manage to indicate the areas that needed attention. She quickly whispered the healing spells and she saw him wince at first before relaxing with greater ease on the stool. Now to get him in the shower.

"Thanks Hermione, you're the best. You know that?" he suddenly muttered and to her great relief reached for his belt buckle and undid his jeans before wriggling them off to his ankles. "Come on. Help me in the shower. The faster I do this the faster I get to bed." his ears going a bit red as he made this last remark.

Seeing him in his worn orange pair of Chudley Cannon briefs Hermione felt her face suddenly heat up as she struggled to make her mouth work. She was sure that Ron noticed but she still felt oddly encouraged by the way he was handling this whole intimate session between them here in the confined bathroom. She pulled off his jeans and socks from his feet and moved to turn on the hot water in the shower.

"OK Ron just get in and try to clean up as best as you can then I can heal the rest of your cuts especially that one on your leg." she finally managed to say without looking at him.  
Ron stood up gingerly resting on his good leg, before leaning against the shower enclosure.

"How about if I just lay down under the shower and you come and get me after an hour or two? I should be just dandy by then." he grinned at her before facing the shower again with a dubious look.

Hermione gazed at him and again felt that surge of bravery within her. He needed her and that was all that mattered to her. She reached for the stool and placed it in the shower stall before helping him to sit with the warm water now streaming down the front of him. He gasped but soon was leaning his back against the wall allowing the hot steam and water to soak through his body with his eyes closed.

"Keep your eyes closed Ron and I'll help you wash." Hermione bit her lower lip before reaching for the hem of her jumper. She quickly shed her outer clothes and stepped into the small shower and picked up the shampoo she had placed in there.

As Ron felt her against his legs his eyes flew open and when he realised that she was also in her underwear his mouth also flew open swallowing some water as he almost fell off the stool. 

"Wha....what are you doing?" he stammered and spluttered out, water spewing everywhere before he clamped his eyes shut again.

"Ron! I told you to keep your eyes closed!" she squeaked as she drew her hands over her chest. "Honestly! Can't you follow simple directions for once! This is the most logical solution to get us cleaned up in the shortest time possible after all! Now shut up and let me get to it and keep your eyes closed remember." 

If Ron was feeling all relaxed a couple seconds earlier, all hope to continue in this vein completely disappeared with the presence of a certain female individual now with her fingers in his hair and her almost naked body right next to his. He had done so well up to now trying his best to appear unaffected by her in the bathroom but she could not possibly expect him to just sit back and relax with her doing....what she was doing. God she felt great! This felt great!...maybe he could relax after all! All he had to do was keep his bleeding eyes shut and control one of his body parts. Thank Merlin the direction of the shower was in his favour.

Hermione was actually smiling to herself as she worked her fingers into Ron's hair. Never in her widest fantasies about this red haired boy (which did occur frequently over the last two years) did she believe she would be actually doing what she was doing at this moment. Running her hands freely all over him clad only in their underwear with water cascading among them was something that happened only in a dream. 

She felt flushed and excited, timid and bold, shy and confident all at the same time. Like the warm water, her feelings washed over her and all thoughts of Harry, Horcruxes and everything outside this small space in their tent vanished to the back of her mind. Seeing Ron initially squirm under her gaze and watching him try to cover his lap with his big hands only empowered her feelings. She was still in control she fooled herself.

After she could no longer delay without raising suspicion from Ron, she turned off the water and summoned two large towels, wrapping herself in one and giving the other to him with a nudge to his shoulder. 

Ron seemed to awaken from a wonderful dream and ended up staring at her sleepily before he suddenly realised where he was and staggered a bit off the stool.  
"Ok that's the best I can do for now Ron, step outside and dry yourself on the stool while I finish up in here. Just stay there and wait for me...but don't look this way." he heard her trying to sound calm. 

His body brushed past her as he made his way out of the tiny stall and a sudden warmth filled him and he no longer felt the need for the towel draped loosely in his hand. She closed the door and he jolted awake again when a matching pair of black bra and knickers were flung draped over the top of the stall. Hermione disappeared behind a cloud of steam as she finished shampooing her own hair. 

Oh God! She was deliberately doing this to him! She knew how tired he was!

Ron made the effort to dab at himself with the towel before he noticed a clean pair of briefs lying next to the basin where Hermione had thoughtfully left it and managed to somehow change into it by sheer fright at the thought of her having to attempt it on his behalf.

He again closed his eyes and drifted off trying to drown himself in the sounds that were coming from next to him. He heard the shower go off and the sound of her drying herself and her hair, then the sound of her bag and the sound of clothes being sorted and hurriedly thrown on. The stall door opened and then a deafening silence for a few seconds before the shuffling of tiny feet. He felt a small hand on his arm and opened his eyes.

Her hair was still slightly wet but fluffed out and she was wearing one of his older tee shirts with the arms folded over and a pair of pyjama pants. She was staring at him, her face flushed pink and she looked as beautiful as he had ever seen her before.

Hermione stared at him with a longing to hold him close to her that was so strong she almost gasped from the loss of air in her chest. She took a deep breath, cleared her head and gently touched his arm and his eyes opened halfway sleepily.

"I see you were able to change but you couldn't dry yourself off. Honestly Ron." 

She picked up his towel and quickly dried his hair before pulling out the bottle of dittany from her bag and bent over him. She then gently applied the essence to his fingers and hands before moving to his body and then kneeling down to get to the large gash on his thigh.

Hermione had a sudden vision of herself in the distant future in the exact position with a slightly older red haired auror just back from a mission. She smiled to herself lost in the picture before she heard a soft chuckle and looked up at his half open eyes smiling at her.

"What's so funny may I ask?" she smiled back at him.

"It's just...I finally get you half naked in front of me and I can't move my arms and legs. Isn't that hilarious? I wonder if that's how it's going to be all the time?" he chuckled again this time with his eyes closed.

"All the time? Are you being rude? and I sincerely hope you would keep your arms to yourself thank you...if there is a next time." she kept a straight face but her eyes were smiling at him.

"Sorry. Please go on. I like when you take care of me." he said suddenly sounding tired again.

She was almost finished with all the small cuts and bruises on his legs when she felt his hands brush her hair. This time she kept still.

"Have I ever told you I like your hair like this? You smell like me too." she knew he was referring to the fact that she had used his shampoo.

"Actually I like your hair and how you smell all the time." he was almost talking in his sleep by now but she felt her heart melting inside her and the urge to hold him and snog him senseless returned stronger than ever.

"Ron. You don't know what you're saying. Come on. It's time to get you in bed" she desperately tried to calm herself as she pulled him up.

"And you feel so soft and tiny all the time Hermione. I could touch you and hold you forever" he rambled on sweetly.

Hermione deliberately held him closer than was necessary as she guided him out of the bathroom and tried to steer him to his small bed. Harry immediately appeared from outside with a questioning look before she mouthed an OK to him. She really hoped that Ron would not continue with his mutterings.

"He's fine Harry, I'll just put him down." she whispered softly. "Wake me if you need a change of watch." 

She managed to sit him on his bed drawing back the sheets and warm covering before letting him fall softly onto his back. She let herself gaze at him for a minute brushing the hair from his forehead before she moved to pull the covering over him. She jumped when she surprisingly felt his hand gently slip into hers and his eyes fluttered open to stare at her.

"I told you I would come back." he said clearly into her eyes. "And if you let me...I will never ever leave you again you know....if you let me." as he drifted off again.

Hermione could no longer contain herself. All her resolve from moments ago evaporated in a second as she threw herself on him hugging him tightly and sobbing quietly into his chest. All her hurt and anger at him and all her frustration and confusion leaked out of her as she held him close to her and absolved him of any wrongdoing with her tears.  
Tonight she would stay with him. Tonight she would forget what she had to do. Her tears gave way to a feeling of utter contentment and belonging as she felt herself drift into a blissful sleep lying next to him in their small tent next to the shady tree on the hillside.


	4. Anticipate

Chapter 4 - Anticipate  
Ron awoke slowly...ever so slowly...like awakening from a drug induced coma...and the first thing he felt was pain....all over. When his mental faculties caught on, his mouth opened and a loud groan escaped from his throat. He tried to move any part of his body but all his muscles screamed at once together when he did, so he did the next best thing and groaned again.

Merlin's saggy bullocks! What the hell happened to me? 

He heard the sound of someone jumping off the nearby bed and scurrying over to him. He squinted up into the light and a reflection from a round pair of eye glasses hit him straight in his eyes making him winch and groan once more.

"Hey welcome back spiderman. I really thought you would be feeling a lot better this morning. She said you would be up around this time. Something about your stomach dictating your internal clock or whatever." Harry chuckled out lightly but Ron was having a hard time comprehending anything he just heard.

Ron tried again and managed to move himself up on to his elbows rising a fraction off the bed trying to clear his head at the same time. He looked down at himself and realised that he was wearing just his boxer briefs and wrapped up in a blanket.

"Did I sleep in this?" he asked shakily more to himself. "Hell, I could have frozen last night on top of everything else." He looked at Harry now and noticed that he wore a knowing grin on his face.

"Erm...I don't think there was much chance of that happening mate." his grin getting wider.

"What do you mean?" he asked tentatively.

" Well...er...when I came in from my watch you guys were sleeping soundly...you know...together...like real close together. So I figured that it was best to wait a bit outside." He was still grinning. "Hermione woke up early and came to relieve me so I could catch some sleep myself. You were still sleeping when I woke up for lunch."

"Really! I mean really?" Ron seemed to revitalize fully and sat up in a flash looking around the tent. "Where is she by the way?"

"Relax. She went for a walk to clear her head she said and to look for some seasoning plants that she knew were around here. That's what she said anyway. She seemed a bit jittery all morning to me. Strange...you would think she would be well rested and calmer you know...after having a good night sleep." Harry tried to appear serious but had to eventually choke out a laugh after the last sentence.

"Shut it will you. I have recovered enough to clout your head around if you should know." Ron glared at him but he felt his ears heating up with a red glow. His stomach suddenly growled loudly.

"OK, ok. I get both points. Hermione made some sandwiches for you by the way, she said you would be starving. It's after 1:00 in the afternoon. I'll get them for you."   
Harry made his way to the small kitchen while Ron stretched his limbs out one by one. He was sore all over but his head was almost clear and he felt a great deal better especially after knowing who his body was lying next to during the night. He felt around on the bed and her smell hit him with a force that made his heart swell. He inhaled deeply and cursed himself for missing out on the most wonderful feeling he could surely imagine. 

He paused in his stretching when the other memories of the night before suddenly sailed vividly and sweetly into his head. He felt his ears turning red again.

Lord sweet Merlin! She had really helped him last night! They were in the shower...together! Thank God in heaven I remember that! Where is she! I need to see her.

He quickly reached behind his bed and donned a sweat pants, tee shirt and a jumper before Harry appeared with a plate full of assorted sandwiches which he dropped on the bed before sitting down on the end facing him. If he noticed Ron's ears and his flushed face he said nothing, but there was a look of suspicion on him. 

Ron immediately ducked his head and grabbed the first sandwich he could reach off the plate. He soon was on his last one but stopped halfway deep in thought. He finally broke the silence as he built up the courage to look at Harry.

"Can I ask you something Harry?" he started quietly.

"Sure...yeah...go ahead." Harry answered apprehensively. It seemed he was waiting all this time.

"Well...It's about what you saw earlier...you know...me and Hermione together in bed...just sleeping by the way I swear Harry. I didn't even know...unfortunately. What I want to...erm...well...did it bother you?" he finally got out.

"Bother me? In what way?" Harry looked a bit lost.

"In any way." Ron supplied.

"Look Ron, I already told you I feel for her like a sister and nothing else. Is that what's worrying you? Cause you don't have to."

"No. It's not that. I know that...but it's just that...hell It's not easy to talk about this stuff. But here's the thing..." He paused and took a long breath.

"I'm in love with her Harry. I really am... and I know...I know it sound all weird and stuff but it's true and it's been driving me crazy for ages. Besides the obvious dread in her finding out, worst yet what she would do or think if she did find out." he dared a look at Harry.

Harry opened his mouth to say something but Ron held up his hand motioning him to stop. He felt it should all come out in one before he lost his nerve.

"This hunt that we're on. It's the most important thing now I know...but lately it's been getting harder and harder to focus with all my feelings for her swirling around all the bloody time and I feel...no...I know that I have to confront it one way or another and put it to rest. I have to tell her and discover what the truth is between us."

Harry gave him a questioning look but again Ron stopped him.

"Look I know she might not be even close to forgiving me as yet and there's a good chance she might think that I'm a real prat when I spill my guts and screw up everything we have going now, but on the off...really off chance that she remotely likes me back and we became...well...closer together, I want you to know our focus would not change, in fact I really feel it would be better for all of us." he finally took in a deep breath and exhaled."Sorry. Are you ok with all this?"

Surprisingly Harry let out a small chuckle.

"It seems like I've heard part of this conversation before."

"What? I haven't spoken to you about this before Harry. I would have remembered believe me." Ron sighed loudly.

"Forget about it. Ron this may come as a surprise to you but I already knew you fancied her, I just wasn't sure how serious you were. I'm sure Hermione also has feelings for you that are a lot different to the sisterly ones she has for me. Now that I know about you... and seeing how both of you have been over the past few months, I couldn't agree with you more about this actually." Harry stopped the stupid grin on his face and became a bit serious.

"It's fine with me if you guys get together. You both mean a great deal to me and I know I can always depend on you...the both of you. Nothing much will change actually as you two are already against me more or less these days, plus I could do with less bickering around here. Just promise me that if you guys get together you will spare me the ugly touchy details especially in front of me." his grin back on his face.

Ron gave him a slap on his shoulder with his face turning pink. "God Harry! I can't even think about that now please. I don't want to jinx this before I even get started." They both nodded and fell into a silence.

"So how are you going to do it?" Harry spoke softly. "You know...how are you going to tell her?"

Ron stirred out of his silence after a few seconds.

"Actually I haven't figured out that part yet. It's not like I could just bloody blurt it out can I? - Hey can you forgive my sorry arse for leaving you when I promised not to, - and by the way do you know I'm in love with you so can you forget what a huge prat I've been and let's get together." he leaned forward and ran both hands through his hair.

"Don't worry. I'll think of something...hopefully soon so that...." He jumped as the tent flap flew open. 

"Harry I'm back, Sorry for taking so long. I guess I just lost track of time. Is Ron up as yet?" the sweet voice of Hermione filled the tent.

Shit! Did she hear that last bit of drabble I said?   
xxx

Hermione came to a dead stop at the tent entrance when she realised that Ron was very much awake and staring at her with his face flushed pink. God! Was he going to be so awkward about last night when she was desperately trying not to think about it? Ok trying and failing hugely.

She still could not believe what she had done last night. What had gotten into her head! Willingly parading around in front of him in all stages of undress and jumping on him in bed and letting herself blissfully fall asleep next to him. Merlin! What must he think of her. She liked hearing his wonderful words to her but he was just being nice and trying to make her feel comfortable plus he was half asleep at the time. She had fallen in a weak moment but she had promised Harry she would not lose her focus so she had to be stronger around him. 

"Hey." she said trying to control herself. "Glad to see you up. How are you feeling?" she still hadn't moved from her spot.

"I'm fine. A bit sore but everything seems to be working , I guess it could have been worse." he was still staring and she started to squirm inside both from his gaze and the thought of what worse could have really been. 

"Well that's what happens when you overdo yourself Ron. I still can't believe you did that. You could have really hurt yourself pulling off that stupid stunt." 

"Hey! that stupid stunt got your precious bag back and without it I could not have had such a great sleep in my bed last night thanks a lot!.." Ron immediately went from pink to a slight red with his mouth open as he realised the weight of his last few words. He quickly ducked behind Harry and pretended to fiddle with something on his bed.

Hermione suddenly became a bit flustered as she choked on her usual reflex to reply with a sarcastic remark.

"Well...I guess...I'm sorry Ron. You did a brave thing and I'm...we're both grateful to you. I just...worry a bit that's all." she finally found her legs and moved to take a seat on the couch as far away from his bed as she could. She heard him clear his throat.

"Yeah that's ok but you know how I like my comforts so there was no choice really." and she knew there was a grin forming on his face.

"and...thanks by the way for...seeing about me last night and thanks for lunch too. It was great." he was really trying.

"It was nothing...that's what friends are for not so? We have to look out for each other that's all." she said looking everywhere but at him and not seeing the grin wipe away from his face.

Harry looked on at his best friends a bit bewildered from his spot on Ron's bed. Sometimes it amazed him how he would seem to disappear from the room when these two were together. That fact should have angered and depressed him a bit more than it did but knowing the situation with Ron made it easier. He honestly wanted the situation between them sorted so that they go move on in this war. He finally felt his presence needed as the awkward silence lingered on.

"So hey Ron. How exactly did you get your hands on the bag by the way?

His two friends both looked relieved to have something else to talk about and he and Hermione genuinely listened and marvelled as Ron gave his description of what had transpired between the time that they were separated. He saw Hermione stiffen slightly at the part when the snatchers came upon Ron and her small fists were curled tight at his close encounter in the end. He suddenly stood up and slapped his leg when Ron ended his short tale..

"Ok I'm going to take a quick look around in the village to try and find out any information about these snatchers and their camp. Maybe I can overhear something...anything that will give us a clue where we need to head to next.

Surprisingly Hermione immediately jumped up from the couch and waved her hand with a slight look of panic on her face.

"I'm going with Harry! I think we would be better going together Harry." she said hastily.

"It's ok Hermione, besides Ron hasn't fully recovered and it would be better if you stayed in case..." he tried to make it sound like a reason with sense.

"He's fine. he just said so...besides..." she looked like she was desperately trying to justify her actions.

"...besides I need to get some...girl things if you need to know. I'll just go and clean up then I'll join you." and she quickly headed for the bathroom. As the door shut behind her, 

Harry immediately spun around at Ron.

"What the hell was all that!" they both said at the same time.

"Look mate." Harry continued alone in a whisper. "I'm sorry but I don't envy you on this one. Maybe it won't be as easy as I made it out to be. I told you she was a bit jumpy all morning. What did you say to her last night!"

"I didn't say anything!...or...I think I didn't say anything? oh hell!" Ron flopped down on the bed.

"I...may have rambled on a bit about how I liked her hair or her smell or something like that. I vaguely remember something like that. Crap! What the hell else did I say? I was a bit boggled to be honest." he groaned.

"Yeah you seem to have a habit of doing that." Harry snickered.

Ron groaned again. He had barely mentioned that he liked some things about her and she couldn't get far away enough from him. She had barely moved from the tent entrance all the time she was speaking to him and now he was sure she was lying just to get out of staying with him alone. And what about helping him because they were just friends? That's what friends did? He had barely played his cards and it appeared he had already lost the whole bleeding game. How was he to do this now?

He shook his head and steeled himself. He had made up his mind to tell her win or lose in order to move on and that's what he would do. He just had to find an opening and he would take it...just like chess...find a way in and play to the end.

Hermione joined Harry at the tent opening and hesitated before looking at him with a look he could not decipher.

"You'll be alright won't you Ron? We won't be long I promise. If Harry is taking too long I'll come back before it gets dark. Don't do anything stupid...you know what I mean. I...I won't be long...I just need to...I'll see you soon ok?"

"Yeah sure Hermione. Just do what you have to do. I'm not going anywhere. I'll wait...that's what I do."

They both stood still at the entrance looking at him.

"Hey Harry." he shouted before they turned.

"What's a spiderman?


	5. Discover

Chapter 5 - Discover  
He heard them before they came into view...actually he heard Hermione's voice suddenly enter into his head from outside the tent. He had just gone inside from his lookout position to retrieve an extra blanket when she drifted in to him. He had become so tuned to her voice over the years, he could seemingly pick out her distinct sound even in a crowded room without looking. Not only could he pinpoint her voice but he could also make out what mood she was in just by the tone of her voice.

Like now. She sounded a bit exasperated and frustrated and he suspected what the conversation was about. He quickly moved to the entrance and poked his large frame through.

"...Will you just give it up Harry. We've been through this a hundred times before. We're wasting valuable time and we need to get back our focus on our hunt." her voice also betraying some tiredness.

"...Well tell me then. Why are these snatchers just camped out waiting for something to happen. He's still searching for the wand before he gives them further orders I'm sure." 

Harry sounded just as stubborn as usual.

"Maybe they're waiting for us to make a mistake before..." Hermione suddenly looked up and noticed Ron at the entrance studying them. She gave him a half smile before taking a slightly lower tone as she glanced back at Harry.

"Look we can continue this discussion again later. I have a headache and I need to wash up before getting started on dinner. Everything here alright Ron?" looking at him again.

Before he could answer, she turned and pushed a bag of groceries into his hands with a tired look.

"Can you put this in the kitchen for me thanks? I'll be there in a while." she disappeared into the tent.

Ron turned on Harry with a disapproving look.

"Are you still on about the hallows thing? You're not making this easy on me mate. You're certainly not making her mood any better from this morning for sure." As he observed 

Harry take on a sheepish look as he calmed down, he had an idea.

"Hey...why don't we both make dinner and give her a rest for awhile. Come on Harry. We could both come out smelling a bit sweeter for it please?" he gave a pleading look and Harry rolled his eyes with a grin.

"Yeah sure...as long as you know what you're doing. We might make things worse if you know what I mean." he gave a laugh and Ron was pleased to at least have gotten Harry back on track .

"No problem. Fleur showed me some tricks. Come on. We're making soup for dinner."

They went into the small kitchen and Ron quickly set about peeling and dicing vegetables with magic while Harry sliced up the garlic bread that they had bought in the village. He was just adding various seasonings into a pot when he heard Hermione approach them quietly.

"What are you guys think you're doing? I am not cleaning up your mess when something blows up in here I warn you." she wore a serious expression but her voice was light. 

"Ha ha. Such little faith in our abilities. We may be a bit dim witted at times but we learn fast. And I assure you any mess being made by design or mistake will be cleaned, right Harry?" Ron gave him a wink. "Why don't you go and get some rest Hermione, we got this covered and you said you had a bit of a headache earlier not so?"

Hermione appeared stuck to the floor with her mouth open, completely stumped for words when Harry let out a yell as he grazed his finger on the bread knife. She suddenly came out of her daze with a jump as she moved forward.

"Honestly Harry. Go and clean up and set the table before you amputate your hand or something." she shooed him over to the table and started on the bread. "I prefer to be here doing something useful anyway, but thanks Ron really...it was nice of you guys to do this."

Ron gave her his best smile. At least she was agreeable to being within sight of him considering her actions throughout the day...and they were working together. He silently congratulated himself on one of his better ideas.

"Are you sure? Harry told me up were up early this morning. You need to get enough sleep Hermione." Ron continued cooking and moving around in the small space and was now even nearer to her than before. He turned to her as she answered him. 

"Actually...I got a pretty good rest last night..." she looked directly at him with her face suddenly turning pink. "Pretty much the best sleep I've had for quite a while to be honest." no expression on her flushed face as she continued to stare at him.

Was this the opening he was waiting for. Now? In here? Bullocks! Relax Ron! Think! 

"Good to know...I hope...I hope you will have many more nights like that." he felt his ears instantly flush red as he stammered out his obvious flirtation.

God! Did I really just say that! Relax Ron!

He heard Hermione visibly take in a sharp breath and hold it. He froze for a second before distracting himself by stirring the pot manually. This also served to keep his shaking hands moving as he studied the pot. He glanced at Harry to make sure he was out of hearing distance.

"I've been meaning to talk to you...about last night. I...I'm sorry if I peeked at you...you know...in the shower. And if I said anything to offend you...I didn't mean to honestly. It's just I was a bit knackered at the time. I know you've been a bit...distant today towards me and again if I offended you in any way I'm really sorry Hermione."

Hermione registered a look of shock on her face as she quickly put her hand on his arm.

"No!...no Ron. That's not what it meant at all. It wasn't you. You were very sweet. it...it's me. I'm just going through a lot of stuff you know. Please don't think that." she rushed out her words and reached out to him again.

They both froze this time with both of Hermione's hands now wrapped around his arm with the pot spoon between them. Ron felt a warmth rise up past his shoulders and spread across his face and he instinctively moved towards her.

"Hey you guys were right! I have been a right prat these past weeks. From tomorrow I'm putting the Hallows behind me and we're going to figure out where to find those bloody hor...." Harry faltered when he saw his friends both looking at him with an annoyed look.

"What? You guys were cooking right?" Can we eat yet?" Ron and Hermione looked at each other and laughed out loud as it struck them that Harry sounded a lot like Ron for a moment there. 

The trio continue together in the kitchen taking time to play and fool around and soon they were sitting at the table each having a wonderful bowl of soup. It was a perfect end to the evening and Ron soon began to doubt himself again. They were back to some form of normalcy again it seemed and glancing at Hermione at his side he couldn't help but feel a bit apprehensive about upsetting their delicate equilibrium by bringing his feeling for Hermione out in the open.

He felt her move against him as she giggled at Harry and he then fantasized that maybe it could even be better if what he hoped for could really happen. They were always better around each other once they could get past their mutual awkwardness...just like this afternoon. Yes, this could be better. He could be holding her hand and she could be leaning softly against him and laughing. He could love her openly. All he had to do was find a way to let her know the same...if she wanted to. If she didn't want him then he would channel his energies into the hunt just like before. He glanced at her again as she yawned.

"OK. This was wicked but you have to get some sleep Hermione. Harry and I will wash up as promised and I will take the first watch." he started to clear up the table as he spoke. Hermione looked a bit guilty.

"Yes. I am a bit tired. I had a wonderful afternoon you guys and thanks again for seeing about dinner...well most of it anyway. I really enjoyed it. Ron you can wake me when your watch is ended. Harry needs a good rest after taking most of the watch last night. Goodnight the two of you." she lifted her head and gave him a small smile.

"Goodnight Hermione, I hope you sleep well." he smiled back. He could have sworn he saw a light blush to her face as she turned away into the tent.  
xxx

His watch was officially over 30 minutes ago and he still hadn't moved from his spot next to the old tree trunk. It was a lot more comfortable here with his back to the smooth tree bark shaded from the wind and with a view of the night sky. The tiny twinkling lights from the seaside village had dwindled as the night wore on and only a few scattered lights could be seen next to the dark expanse of the sea.

All through his watch he had tried and failed to come up with a feasible plan to let his feelings for a certain bushy haired girl known to her without screwing the whole thing up. Of course there was the direct approach where he would just blurt out his love for her and hope for the best. That seemed the easiest and quickest route to bliss or disaster but the fact was that there was so much past history to the development and current state of his feelings for her, he would never make it clear to her just how he felt in just one crazy admission of his love. Somehow he felt it would not be good enough.

He could also try the long approach and build up to his declaration by giving some background and rehashing their past. The problem with this approach was it would get tedious and Hermione would never let him finish before she got either bored or frustrated or worse yet fall asleep before he got to the good part.

Nothing else in between seemed plausible to Ron and he wondered how he could not find a suitable finished form to present this...thing that was so large in his head and in his heart and was almost ripping away his insides to get out. He sighed aloud and leaned into the warm backrest.

The sound of footsteps jolted him from his rest and he swivelled around with his wand ready.

"I told you to come and wake me Ron. Was that so hard to comprehend?"

Hermione was standing some way from him draped in her blanket looking at him. Her hair was hurriedly brushed and she still had remnants of sleep on her face. She looked amazing! Ron actually felt his heart skip a beat and air rush out of his lungs in a gasp as he stared at her. He was glad that he was sitting as he would have surely fallen to his knees had he been standing.

'Ron! Are you ok?" he heard her voice nearer this time and jumped back to his senses. She was now looking at him with some concern

"Sorry You just surprised me that's all. I'm not sleepy so I thought I'd give you some extra time..." he knew what she was going to say.

"I wish you would stop treating me like a little doll Ron. We all need sleep and it's only fair that we should all share equally when we can." she gave him her scolding stare but he saw traces of something soft and appreciative.

"But I'm really not sleepy! You forgot that I almost slept the whole night and the whole morning already. So ease up will you? I'll remember to spread my extra awake time equally I promise." he gave her a bright smile and she noticeable relaxed and returned the smile.

"Well ok then. The most I can help you with is a warm cup of tea to get you in your bed. I...mean I can't actually...I mean I don' want you in bed...I mean...oh sod it! You know what I mean!" she flapped her hands with her ears turning red.

They both looked at each other and suddenly burst out in laughter together, the tension dissolving into something easy among them like earlier in the kitchen. Hermione caught herself first. 

"What I mean is I can get you a warm cup of tea so you can sleep. I certainly am not about to read you a fairytale story am I?"

And there it was. His way in.   
A bright flash went off in his head and he shuffled sideways.

"Hermione come here and sit with me." he ordered with a sudden flourish of his hands.

She looked a bit surprised and apprehensive at first but willingly sat down next to him wrapping the blanket a bit more snug around her shoulders. She raised her face to him in earnest making Ron forget what he was going to say for a second. He took a deep breath.

"Hermione I have been meaning to talk to you about something for a while now but I never knew how to even start. I have to tell you something or...actually I have to ask you something also but I have to tell you a story first...a sort of fairytale story so you will understand." he rushed out.  
Hermione immediately creased her brow and bit her bottom lip.

"What? I'm not too sure what you mean Ron. Why can't you just tell me? How does a fairytale story have anything to do with what you have to say? You don't even know any muggle stories." she was studying his face looking for any sign that she could decipher. She bit her lip again. "Actually I need to talk to you about something too.."

Ron hurried on before she could continue. He really did not want to hear anything to dissuade him from his newfound determination.

"Just hear me out Hermione. I promise it will make some sense in the end...hopefully. I really want you to hear this story." he put on his best begging tone. "Besides you love stories and it will make the time past faster." he had to try all his angles.

She was still studying his face but she suddenly grinned and shifted in her spot.

"You're right. OK. Go ahead. I'm all ears." she piped out in a happy voice.

Ron looked confused by her statement about her ears but he flexed his shoulders and stretched his legs out to find a suitable position.

"Are you comfortable? Is that blanket warm enough? Do you need a toilet break before I start?" he asked lightly. She slapped his arm with a groan. 

"Will you go ahead! Honestly. You were the one who had a story to tell so stop stalling and get on with it." she said a bit exasperatedly.

"Right. Here goes...Once upon a time in a land...well not so far away, there lived all sorts of people happy together and governed by many different important...kings. As I said even though there were all different kinds of people they all lived happily together. But there was this one king...an evil powerful king who wanted to rule the land by himself. He believed his people were superior to everyone else and he wanted to destroy everyone who was different so he secretly plotted and planned and slowly became more powerful by the day. He slowly gathered an army of spies who spread secretly among all the other powerful people and soon he was also assembling a large army of...warriors to wage a war   
against the people than threatened him the most..."

"You know he sounds just like You Know Wh...." Hermione suddenly gasped and her eyes grew large as she realised what Ron was actually saying. She sat up straight pulling the blanket tighter around her and motioned with her hands for Ron to continue.

Well he certainly had her attention now.

"As I was saying...this evil King was getting more powerful as time went on but the funny thing was that nobody else believed he was. In fact most didn't even believe he was alive. They all though he had died a long time ago. Anyway...in this land they lived a group of friends...a small group of friends who had known each other and were together for a long while...since they were small actually. They met in school and were friends since..."

"Were there boys and girls in this group? or just boys?" Hermione had a serious look on her face and it appeared she was already lost in the story. Ron chuckled softly and she looked up guiltily. "Sorry."

"Yes there were boys and girls Hermione. Now this group...small group of friends were one of the few who suspected that the evil King was alive and back and they somehow got into a lot of various...erm...adventures over the years trying to find out more about the evil King. Some of these adventures were quite dangerous and so the group of friends become even closer as the they grew older. They had to continuously look out for each other and to be there for each other when these adventures became dangerous. They depended on each others' strengths and they became a powerful team because of it."

"What was so good about this small team was that each member had their own strengths to complement each other. For instance, the team leader was very brave and vey determined to defeat the evil King and he was a very powerful warrior too. There was another boy who was strong and passionate and loyal. He was very funny too and would always see the lighter side of things you know. He was a bit of a prat also but very lovable." he grinned at her and she gave a small laugh.

"Then there was the brains of the group. She was very organized and was probably the brightest person in the land. She would always ensure that the group had all the tools and equipment needed for their adventures and that all plans were studied before. She was a bit bossy and a know it all too." he laughed out here as she gently punched him in the stomach but he continued.

"Unfortunately as with anyone else, they each also had some not so good traits. For instance again, the leader would sometimes become very brooding and moody and the group had to look out for him in those times. The strong loyal boy suffered from terrible insecurities that sometimes made him doubt his abilities and would come to haunt him in the future...I'll get to that soon. And the bright girl would get so lost in her studies and planning that she would forget everything else. She was also a stickler for rules and regulations and order and logic that sometimes it was hard for her to believe or do anything against her beliefs. And she was also bossy and a know it all remember right."

"That is why they were best together. They were able to kind of cancel out their not so good parts while strengthening the good ones. They were very strong as long as they were   
together. Anyway, the leader of the group discovered that the evil King had put up many...erm...defences that protected him from defeat and the group set out one day on what was their most important and dangerous adventure. To find these defences and destroy them so that when the final battle was on, the leader would be able to kill the evil King and end the war."

Ron paused here knowing that there would be no turning back once he started the next part. He stalled.

'Are you ok Hermione? Do you need some water or anything?"

"I'm fine Ron. This is a really great story. Just continue please." she shifted again as she moved a bit closer to him.

"Right. Erm...right. How can I say this. OK. As I said the friends became closer as they grew older because they were always together. They would have their occasional fights along the way as most friends do but they would always be together when it was needed and they would always look out for each other." Ron started to shake a bit and gripped his hands together and stared at them before continuing.

"But...somewhere along the way, over the years of being together...one of the boys in the group started to develop... feelings other than friendly feelings towards one of the girls in the group. He didn't know what it was at first and he just hoped he would grow out of it. But...it only became stronger and stronger and it started to drive him bonkers. He couldn't understand it at first also because he was always bickering at this girl and they were always fighting. But he couldn't deny it after a while that he fancied her like mad. Just being around her made him feel so alive. He would long for her smile, her look, her touch...everything about her made him turn into a pile of muck. And she was so pretty and perfect..."

He ventured a glance up as he half expected some kind of reaction. A slap...a laugh of disbelief...something. Instead he saw a silent teary eyed face staring at him with a look of...he wasn't sure.

"Ron...I said I needed to tell you something...." she started through her tears.

"No. Wait! I'm not finished. Just listened first please." he hurriedly shouted. "Please Hermione..."

"Remember when I said that one of the boys suffered from terrible insecurities? Well it was the same boy and he finally admitted to himself sometime in his fourth year that he fancied the bossy know it all girl. However, due to his insecurities he was never able to tell her his feelings for fear that she would reject him or laugh at him. The truth was he never felt he was good enough for her. It was almost unbearable at times. He even went and did a terrible thing and hooked up with a stupid horrible girl in an effort try and forget about his feelings which made his friendship with the girl suffer to the point that they didn't speak for months. When he finally came to his senses he realised that there would never be another girl for him and he was prepared to suffer in silence as long as he could remain friends with her."

Ron jumped slightly when he felt her hands softly cover his and he realised that she had moved a bit closer again so that she was right next to him looking so small and vulnerable. This was far far more than he could have hoped .

He gulped and coughed to clear his dry throat. He found the courage to move his hands, gently holding her tiny ones between his on his lap. But he was not finished. He had to get it all out.

"So the boy settled for remaining silent on his feelings and concentrated on his adventure with the group. He thought that it was for the best anyway as their leader needed them focused on the war and not on any feelings that could distract them. They actually found one of the evil King's defences and were trying to find a way to destroy it when..." he paused slightly

"The boy...remember he was kind of a prat...well he then went and did the most horrible, unbelievable, unforgivable thing in the world. He...left them...abandoned them in the middle of their mission. He could hardly believe he actually did that....it was just that the evil King put some of his evil into these ...defences and the one they had found made him go almost mad. It twisted his mind by constantly taunting him and magnifying his insecurities a hundred times over. After a while he actually believed the things it was telling him...like he was not wanted by his mother as a child and he was a failure in everything...and he was a hindrance to the group...and the worse one...that she did not like or want him and...she preferred the leader...and he left." He felt something wet on his cheeks and realised that they were his tears falling freely. 

He was shocked when Hermione suddenly slid herself onto his lap. She was literally straddling him now. She raised her hands to his face and gently wiped away his tears with her thumbs before resting them on his chest. 

"Ron, please go ahead. I want to know everything." She looked at him with that beautiful heart stopping gaze and he had to stop himself from dragging her into a kiss right there. Instead he gathered the blanket around them both and gently put his arms around her waist. 

"Well there was one good thing that happened to the boy as he tried to find them and return. He realised that being away from her was the absolute worst thing he could have felt and that he could not imagine a life of any kind without her in it. He...he realised that he was in fact deeply and truly in love with this girl. He probably had been in love with her for a long time but this separation helped him to finally see it clearly. He loved her with all his heart and body and in the end he believed that his love for her was responsible for him finding his way back to them."

"When he returned, he destroyed the evil thing but it tried again to twist his mind by telling him the same lies before and this time it...it...it actually showed him a horrible kind of picture of the girl and the leader...you know...snogging together and laughing at him." Ron felt her hands slowly move up his chest and hook around his neck.

"He came back because he had to but she...the girl he loved was rightly furious at him and she showed it...but he couldn't blame her. He just was absolutely over the moon that he was with her again and she was alright. Up to now he was not sure that she had in fact come anyway close to forgiving him but he made up his mind to tell her his feelings no matter the outcome because it had started to affect him again. He was becoming too distracted and he needed to know how she felt about him in order to move on." He took a deep breath at this stage and looked straight at her.

"The end." he said suddenly. A period of dead silence followed. 

"Sooo..." he said breathing out slowly.

"Yeah sooo..." she echoed smiling now at him. "What was the question you needed to ask me again?" Her arms were now definitely draped around his neck and her flushed pink face was so close to his he could feel her warm breath on him. He was momentarily lost.

"Uh...oh yeah...the question." he followed her smile with his own. It seemed so long ago now.

"Well the obvious question I want to ask you as the brightest witch I will ever know is this. Should the boy go ahead and really tell the girl his feelings and possibly upset everything?" He pretended to be concerned. She watched him closely and smiled.

"Has the boy ever kissed this bossy girl as yet? she asked surprisingly.

"Are you mental? He never even had the courage to even hold her hand properly."

"Well I think that he should go ahead and kiss her right away with all the passion and love he feels inside. I mean right away. Like as soon as possible...as soon as he can. That's my answer." she was now grinning widely and her ears were now red.

"Ooh. Isn't that a bit risky at this early stage? He might frighten her away you think?"

"Well if she feels anything for him then she would return his kiss with the same passion and love and then he would know how she felt."

"OK then...I guess I should trust your instincts as a girl you know...because I..."

Ron never got to finish his words because Hermione suddenly tightened her grip on his neck and pulled him into a fierce kiss and the world around them vanished into thin air.

He had always envisioned his first kiss with her to be slow and awkward and short. This was nothing of the sort. Her lips felt on fire against him and he quickly caught up as he placed one of his hands behind her head and pulled her closer to him. She was moaning against his mouth and when he felt her mouth opening he instantly deepened the kiss running his tongue over her lips and plunging inside with abandon. She followed him recklessly and he now joined in with his moans.

Her hands were all over his hair and his face as he pulled her waist forward and drew her tight up against his body refusing to let this moment end. They continue with their frenzied snogging for what seemed like an eternity. Hermione finally pulled back with a loud gasp breathing wildly. As she caught her breath she placed a number of small sweet kisses over and over on his lips before placing her forehead against his with a sigh.

"Wow! Oh my god Ron. Wow!" she gasped softly.

"Wow to you too! Merlin! I can hardly breathe! You are incredible you know that!" he ran his hands over her back and back up into her bushy hair. He pulled back and grinned at her. "Based on your theory I guess I can take it that you do have some feelings for me."

"Ronald Weasley, I have been in love with you for ages and I cannot for the life of me believe it took me so long to say that and to experience what I just did." and she kissed him deeply again to show him what she meant. He could really do this forever. She pulled back suddenly.

"You know you really never told me how you felt. After all, it was all in the story."

"Hermione Granger, I am totally and completely and madly in love with you and I meant every word in the story and like you, I cannot believe I have been missing out on this all this time." as he proceeded to show her what he meant also. She again pulled back but he knew what was on her mind this time.

"I left out part of the story. The boy already had a long talk with the leader about his plan and surprisingly he gave his blessing if they were to finally get together as a couple. As long as they kept the er..displays to a minimum in front of him if you know what I mean." he explained.

"Really? he said that! Well I suppose he already has seen us sleeping together. Gosh! Poor Harry. We have given him some extra stress haven't we?" she looked at him a bit seriously.

"Speaking of sleep. How about we wake our great leader for his watch and we get back to where we were last night except this time I will actually get to experience it with a clear head." he laughed as he kissed her again. She actually blushed at his statement. Merlin! He loved this girl.

"Hermione...I can't tell you how wonderful I feel right now. This feels right and I wanted this but we are now starting something together in the middle of a war and there is so much we cannot do...you know...as a couple. I just want you to know that this is serious for me and after this war is ended I intend to show you how much I really love you in every way possible for a long time if you let me." he ended staring into her eyes.

Hermione pulled him into a tight hug before facing him.

"I know exactly how you feel Ron. I know we are still young and I know we can't get lost in ourselves as yet. But I promise you, if we get out of this together, I will always be with you as long as you want me and I will always love you. You are all I will ever want I know that." 

They drew together in a desperate hug again that lasted forever before they broke apart reluctantly. 

"Now come on. Let's go and wake the chosen one." she said as they rose together.

They walked hand in hand towards the small tent both knowing that they would fight to the end protecting each other with their future together waiting on the other side.  
xxxxx  
One last chapter to add for completeness


	6. Relax

Chapter 6 - Relax  
It was her favourite time of the day and she was doing one of her favourite things with definitely her favourite person in the world. Hermione blushed as she thought of what she really wanted to be doing with her red haired boyfriend at this time.

As it was, it was late evening and she was sitting on the tent couch with her legs tucked under her reading Tales of Beedle the Bard with Ron's head resting on her lap his body thrown across the rest of the couch as he fiddled with the wireless radio on his knee. He was intermittently tapping on the radio while saying a number of passwords that he hoped would gain access to the potterwatch programme he had previously heard. 

She glanced down at him and smiled as she gently ran her fingers through his hair with her free hand. At times like these she still could not believe how far they had come since that fateful night next to the shady tree when Ron had told her his wonderful story and they had ended up in a snog feast finally confessing their true feelings to one another.

She had held them in so long but the moment those words of love left her lips she felt a feeling of euphoria and complete happiness that still lingered on her every day since. She finally felt complete and whole and to be able to physically show him her love was such a release that it was hard for her to remember anything else that came before. Sometimes now she would watch him near to her, close her eyes and try to remember how she would feel like bursting into pieces if she couldn't touch him. Then she would open her eyes and gently place her arms around him or kiss his lips openly with a smile to feel that release. It always made her melt into him and wonder at this miracle of theirs.

They had taken so long and gone through such confusion and pain along the way that now they were together as a couple she felt that there was no time to waste and she was ready for everything a couple could experience....well except for...that. They were still in a war with Harry and some things were still worth waiting for. She was initially surprised at herself that she could respond so easily to him. She was never good at openly showing affection but it was like a dam of feelings had burst in her when she had first grabbed him and hotly kissed him. Now she could barely keep her hands off him as she constantly felt her need to feel him against her. It was crazy but it came so easy for them.

They had fallen into a daily routine driven partly by the new dynamics of the trio. When they moved camp, it would be just after a light lunch and never in bad weather or bad light, they had learned that lesson the hard way. After setting up in their new location, they would settle on the small table and brainstorm for a few hours and try to agree on their next destination or plan of action. After dinner and wash up, Harry would always take the first watch leaving her and Ron with some alone time together. 

This was their time of the day. A time when they could touch and talk. When they could hold and kiss. A time when they could lie together...just for a while. A time when they could dream of a future together. She would plan her day around these few hours and life could actually feel normal for a while.

Ron would take the next watch and would almost always prolong his time to allow her some extra sleep. Then he would come to his bed and slip in next to her and slowly wake her with tender kisses and gentle hugs. She had taken to his bed since that night and absolutely loved being awakened by him before taking her shift. She would get breakfast started early and wait for Harry first to join her then she would have to drag Ron out of bed to start their day.

They were steadier and more together than they had ever been since leaving the burrow. The only thing missing was a way forward to the next horcrux.

Hermione suddenly felt her shirt being lifted lightly off her stomach and smiled to herself. Ron had obviously gotten bored with the radio and had turned his head and was now trying to secretly move her shirt. He pretended to be stretching his arms and soon was lightly snuggling into her stomach and dropping kisses wherever he could reach with his mouth.

"Stop it Ron. I'm trying to read here. What are you doing?" she tried to sound serious but she was having a hard time even looking at her open page.

"I'm just stretching and trying to get comfortable. Am I disturbing you?" Even though her book was blocking his face she knew a grin was forming there.

"Yes you are. Someone has to find out why this book is important and it certainly isn't you. So keep still. I need to pay attention." she pushed his head off her stomach lightly but immediately regretted it. He could get her going so easily.

"How about paying me some attention. I could even reward you for your efforts." he teased under her book.

"As I recall you were getting lots of my attention not ten minutes ago right here on this very couch." she felt her face getting warm as she recalled all that took place a short while ago. It amazed her that she could still feel herself blush even after all they had done together.

"That was ages ago. I need constant refreshing when I'm near you or I may shrivel up and die." he chuckled out below her.

"You're impossible you know that. Now keep quiet." she tried again but a small smile escaped her. He reached up and moved her book to the side to look at her.

"I know but with me all things are possible with respect to you." he said tenderly. She never stood a chance.

Bending her head, she dropped her mouth on his and gave him a long deep kiss while running her hand over his chest. She could lose herself in him so easily and readily it sometimes shocked her. She finally pulled back with her face pink and hot. She gathered herself.

"Was that enough attention? Now that you are fully refreshed can I get back to my book?" she raised her eyebrows at him. He looked stunned.

"Wow! S...Sure anything you say. OK Just tell me that you love me and I will leave you alone...for a while." he had regained his senses apparently.

"And you will leave me to read in peace?" she asked.

"I swear on the sword of Griffindorf I will." he grinned as he reached for the sword behind the couch where Harry had left it earlier.

"Fine. I love you... you big git now stay still." she placed her hand back in his hair and moved her book back in front of her. She was actually surprised that he remained still and quiet for a few minutes.

"Hermione?" he asked quietly.

"Ron, I thought you said..." 

"How come you never told me how you felt? About me I mean....I know I was an insecure prat but why did you not tell me earlier?"

This was definitely not what she had expected from him after that snog.

"W..what? she pretended not to have heard him.

"I know you heard me love and I'm not trying to put you on the spot but don't you ever wonder if you had said something before maybe we could have got off to a much earlier start...if you know what I mean."

She was caught. He had told her his story after all, it was only fair that he should know her side too. They should be open about everything. She closed her book and put it aside before placing her hands on either side of his upturned head as she stared straight ahead.

"I have thought about it a lot Ron and it feels so strange to look back at myself considering where we are now but you deserve to know I suppose." she turned to look at him as her hands continued to stroke his face. "But you have to promise to listen and not interrupt until I'm finished ok?"

He looked up and nodded quietly before turning slightly to kiss one of her hands. She waited a few moments before speaking again.

"You have to understand Ron that I started to feel sometime for you other than friendship a lot earlier than you did...I think. I tried at first to convince myself that it was nothing more than a silly girl's crush on her best friend but when I realised that I really fancied you even before our forth year it infuriated me like you wouldn't believe. How could I, the studious, logical, straight as an arrow witch fall for a reckless, lazy, foul mouthed prat of a boy." she pressed one of her fingers over his mouth to prevent him from protesting and glared slightly at him.

"It defied my logical thinking and I guess that's why we continued to have those fights as I tried to...fall out of fancy with you. You didn't have a clue about me or even about yourself by the way so I couldn't tell you anything. In fifth year I began to clearly see and appreciate the other sides of you that attracted me in the first place. Your loyal and caring side, your passionate and protective side and your loving and funny side. God I think I fell in love with you long before the term ended." she had to pause and drop a quick kiss on him before continuing as she suddenly felt a swell inside her from the memories she was invoking.

"But I was scared Ron. I was petrified all the time. You became this shining bright star to me and I wanted to grab you and become part of it...part of that light but I had no clue how you felt. The summer after fifth year was the best and worst for me. I saw you everyday but I couldn't have you like I wanted. ....You are not going to believe this but I was just as insecure as you." she again had to stop him from opening his mouth in protest. She smiled at him as she brushed his hair off his forehead. 

"Just listen Ron. You promised. You wanted to know remember?"

"I always saw myself as this non descript girl who cared more about her work than how she looked. I was a plain bushy haired girl with no stand out physical features...you know what I mean." as she flayed her hand in the general area of her upper body.

"So I was this plain Jane bossy know it all and you were this wonderful handsome boy with all the character to go along with it and I just couldn't believe you would ever see me for anything else but your best friend that you genuinely cared for. It was so hard to accept and it drove me crazy. You don't want to know how many nights I would fall asleep crying over this stupid thing." she paused a bit as he took her hands and held them on his chest.

"I really wanted to tell you then Ron. I was going to. After that summer I suspected that you had some feelings for me too so I made up my mind to let you know and suffer the consequences.... Then you went and completely messed things up with....Lavender. The beautiful, chesty stupid Lavender! Everything that I dreaded came back to haunt me all over again. How could I compete with her. How could you ever fancy boring old me? I knew deep down that you could never really liked her but at the time I was so angry and hurt that I felt if I ignored you then I could ignore the pain. Trust me, that did not work at all!" 

"Then you got poisoned and then with Dumbledore.... and then with Harry and the Horcruxes...well I just never found the right moment. I thought this hunt could distract me and it did for a while but I will forever be thankful to you Ron for being braver than me and letting me know how you felt. Sometimes I can't believe that you love me. I'm so happy with you that nothing before matters now." 

She felt tears coming to her eyes and a strong urge to show him what she felt and as he jumped up to sit she pulled him fiercely near to her and proceeded to drop small kisses on his lips over and over like that first night before giving into him fully with a deep soul searching snog.

When she finally pulled away she noticed his beautiful blue eyes looking back at her with watery wonder.

"Hermione...Hermione." he gently rested his forehead on hers and held her hands in his.

"I'm sorry for all the stupid things I did to hurt you and I'm sorry for being the thick prat I've been. I'm glad you told me all that because I want to let you know and believe that I will never hurt you again and that I truly love you with all of my being and I always will no matter what....even if you..." he trailed off suddenly realizing his slip.

Her tears now suddenly refused to go away. What was he saying? Even if I die or get ill? She had a sick feeling these were not what was on his mind.

"W...What do you mean Ron? Even if I what? Please tell me. I thought we were past this?" she asked hesitantly as she implored him with her still wet eyes.

"I know. I know...I just can't help myself Hermione." he broke away from her and ran his hands through his thick hair. "Look. You know if we found another one of those damn Horcruxes and I had to destroy it you know what it would see as my new deepest fear?" he looked at her with a hint of fear in him.  
He grabbed her hands again as her heart raced.

"Hermione. Please don't get angry with me. I know you say you love me but you are only 18 years old and you haven't met anybody in your short life. Well not true...but you are just starting your life. I know you will have the brightest future ahead of you because you are the smartest witch I know and if....when you come out of this war, you will certainly become a famous....someone. I know it. You will meet all kinds of other bright famous people and lots of better wizards than me. I don't expect you to hang around me if you find someone...better suited for you. I will always fight for you and I will never let you go willingly because you are the only one for me but...I can't help...thinking that someday you..." he choked up and looked down at the couch.

Hermione gently cupped his face in her hands and kissed his tear filled eyes before pulling him against her chest. She sighed as she stroked his face. She pulled him back up to look in his eyes.

"Listen to me Ronald Weasley. Firstly, for some daft reason you do not see yourself as others do especially me. You are already one of the most amazing wizards in our world. Just look what you have accomplished in your short life. I have no doubt in my mind that one day you will become someone great. Once you develop the confidence within you, there's no limit to what you can become. Yes we will meet many fine people in the future but I do not need to find anyone else. I'm the one who should worry about you. I already told you. You are all I will ever want and once you will have me, I will stay with you forever."

"Secondly, and more importantly...I trust you with my life. That is not something you find easily in life. I do trust Harry also but I only trust you with everything within my life. We have been together since I was 11 years old and we know each other like no one else can. I suppose that is why I forgave you so quickly when you...it's because I trust you never to hurt me again and to love me forever. So there is no reason to have any more fears about me or yourself Ron. I will never find someone else. We are together and that's how it will always be." 

His face slowly relaxed into her hands and the lazy smile that she so loved appeared like magic.

"Well who am I to disagree with the smartest and the most beautiful witch in the world." as he pulled her into a dreamy wonderful long kiss. The world once again seemed perfect.

"So you trust me eh?" as he looked at her with a mischievous grin. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that you should never trust a randy 18 year old boy?

"Yes as a matter of fact they have, including your sister." she returned the smile.

"Well for a bright girl you certainly do not heed good advice do you?" as he pushed her down on her back against the hard couch.

He trailed his fingers slowly up from her left knee to the inside of her thigh. She fell still as her body heated up instantly.

'Do you really trust me with myself?" he teased.

"Ab...Absolutely." her eyes fluttered close.

His hand brushed over her centre ever so gently and moved up to her bare skin.

"Are you sure? Remember the part about the randy 18 year old git? Do you trust that guy?" he repeated.

"Absolutely sure." she gasped as he trailed his fingers up to her bra and covered her breast.

He slowly moved his head upwards and kissed her neck then behind her ears before settling on her mouth with a new found passion. His body now lay directly on top of her and his hip pushed into her.

"How much do you trust me? say again?" he asked against her lips.

"With my life... forever." as she pulled him back to her breathing heavily.

"Hey you two! It's freezing out here! I'm coming inside in 10 seconds and I don't care what I interrupt or what I see." the voice of Harry invaded their space.  
Ron pulled away smiling, gave her a wink and jumped off the couch grabbing the radio, He started muttering away immediately.

Hermione bolted upright and tried to straighten her shirt and hair. She looked around panicked for her book but grabbed the sword instead and pretended to be polishing it in her jumper. Suddenly Ron shouted out. 

"I got it! I got it! It's Potterwatch! Come in here Harry!" as he took her hand and drew her down to kneel next to him.

He took a chance and gave her a quick kiss before placing the radio on the couch. Harry hurried inside and sat next to them.

Things were definitely looking up. 

THE END.


End file.
